KOTOR III The True Sith
by tended believes
Summary: Spanned a year after Exile's disappearence of known space, the True Sith reveal themselves and Exile, Revan, and their allies must save the galaxy. Again. Rated teen for safety. Please Read and Review. LSMRevanXBastilla LSFExileXAtton
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III

The True Sith

Preface

In the Unknown Regions, time stands still, caught in a crossroad between dreams and reality. The faces of those she has killed and loved fly by her in nightmares that never cease to make her scream in the darkness of the day. The faces had been reality, but for one year they had been nothing more than a bridge to her past. A bridge that was beginning to crumble under the solitude life she now led. She could hardly remember who she was and who she had been so many months ago. Had she followed the path of light or dark and which road was she on now? These questions were the ones that haunted her when the ghosts from her memories were quiet. These were the questions her only companion couldn't answer because he too was searching for his old life.

She pitied him. His memory had been ripped away from him before and now his thoughts only consisted of the present and his past remained only a shadow in the corner of his mind, but she knew the shadows hadn't completely left him. He missed them all, but especially one in particular. The one who had been so hesitant for him to leave and the one who had asked about him when the Exile arrived on a planet who's name escaped her. He had fallen in love and broke the sacred code, but she wasn't really one to criticize the mistakes he made. She had been in love before.

His hair was the color of chocolate with brown eyes scorched with a blazing gold around the iris. His personality was always burning, but like fire had a warm touch in the depths of the licking flames. He had fallen, but redeemed himself in his travels with her. Now he was leading the dark world back into the light with her other past companions, all who she missed terribly, but not as fierce as the first. She would die to protect the others, but would save herself for him so that he wouldn't have to go through the hurt he would feel if she was dead. The grief of loss was worse than Death's pain. She knew he was hurting since she was out of his life, but this was something she had to do. The True Sith had to be stopped.

A shadow moved out of the corner of her eyes and at once a silver object flew into her grasp. She ignited the saber and plunged it into the darkness that surrounded her. A face, tainted orange with the color of her blade, flashed into focus. She sighed with relief, but also with annoyance as she recognized the figure. Finally a chance to add some life to her boring days and nights and her attacker had been her only ally. Sheathing her saber, she returned to her meditation and murmured in a poor attempt of a calming voice, "Why have you disturbed me, Revan?"

"Put down you charade, Exile, there are no followers of the light here to chastise your annoyance," Revan's command was a whisper. While they were probably the only living travelers in this dead world for light years upon light years, they only spoke in soft tones. The haunting of the shadows stopped them from ever raising their voice above murmurs and whispers.

"Really, Revan? I see one," Exile loosened her body and rose to her feet crossing the invisible ground to reach Revan. She felt his body rumble next to her in a low chuckle and a soft smile danced across her lips. It had been long since she heard her companion laugh and even in it's silence, the laugh seemed to bring light to the darkness.

"I would love that to be true, Exile, but how can I know if I follow the light if I don't even remember what I did in the past other than be Revan, lord of the Sith," Revan spat out his old name and Exile sighed as the light was once more swallowed by the darkness. She rested a calming hand on his shoulder and let the Force flow through him, calming his soul. How she wished it would be as simple as to calm herself.

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past, Revan. What matters is what you are doing now and you are trying to stop the True Sith from taking over the galaxy," Exile soothed. She had expected to feel him calm, but was surprised when his body tensed up more than it had before. She ran her words once more through her head trying to realize what would make him react in this way.

Her thoughts were answered when he spoke again, igniting his own questions, "What if I'm only doing it for my own selfish nature, Exile? What if I only want the True Sith to be stopped so that leaves me room to conquer the galaxy?"

"That would be true, but if you didn't follow the light than-" Exile was cut off as Revan gasped, his hand grasped hers and tightly holding on to it. "Ouch Revan that hurts. What happened? What did you see?" Revan didn't respond, but he did act. He flung himself forward, dragging Exile with him and plunged into the darkness. Exile ran with him, her strides matching his step for step. She knew, even blind, where they were heading. To the only standing building in the Unknown Regions and the hanger where their emergency ships were held incase they ever had to leave the dark lands.

Revan flung Exile against one and growled, "Get in!" Revan's snarl broke the silence of the Unknown Regions and Exile had no choice, but to obey as her quiet life was ripped from underneath her. She threw open the freighter and shoved herself in, watching out of the corner of her eye as her companion did the same. She turned on the engines of the ship and was shocked at how loud the machine roared. Was it always this loud or had the Unknown Regions made her deaf to the noise of technology?

Exile hovered over the ground and switched on the comlink, relieved that Revan had his on. "What's going on?" She said, speaking the loudest words she had in a year. When Revan's static voice responded, Exile heard a drip of panic flood into his speech, "We have to warn them." And the comlink shut off, but Exile didn't need another word. She understood everything now. The True Sith had revealed themselves and it was time to return to known space. Despite her fear there was a sense of excitement in her and she plunged the ship into darkness and let hyperspace take her away from the Unknown Regions forever at light speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kashyyyk. It seemed like a lifetime since he had walked on her surface and he knew that in his era of disappearance from the world, he would be considered an outsider. Even if some Wookies did remember him, there would be more who didn't and from what he knew most Wookies attacked first and asked questions later. To escape a small incident, he had maneuvered his ship into the depths of the Shadowlands, a place that only the bravest warriors tended to travel, but he had been here before. That was why he had chosen to reveal himself on Kashyyyk. So many memories relived tended to bring an echo to the Force and that was what he was hoping for. An echo so strong that even his non-Force user companions would hear the tug that stretched across the entire galaxy.

When the freighter touched the planet's surface, the ground exhaled loudly under the weight of the ship. He flung open the freighter and climbed out, landing lightly on the dirt. He pulled his hood over his head, letting it drape just above his eyes. That was when he heard the crunch of a twig and whirling around, saber in hand, he found four weapons pointed at his chest. He examined his attackers: two Wookies bearing bowcasters, their black fur hidden in darkness of the Shadowlands, and another Wookie, this one's chocolate brown paws were wielding a blade. A Twilek was craning her head around Chocolate's massive form, a blaster pistol in hand. Although she was no longer a teenager, but a woman in her twenties, he had no trouble recognizing the face of Mission Vao. Although it was clear she did not recognize him.

"Alright Spacer, drop your weapon and back away slowly," He smiled. Despite the commanding tone her voice now held, Mission's childish ring still flowed freely into her words. She narrowed her eyes at his smirk and adjusted her blaster so that it was directed towards his head, "What's so funny, Spacer? We, here on Kashyyyk, don't appreciate our words being taken as a joke."

"Nothing, Mission, just weird taking orders from you when you never listened to anyone yourself," He smiled again as Mission's eyes widened, the blue orbs examining him curiously. Chocolate, who he realized must be Zaalbar, growled something to the two Wookies behind them and they left, descending up the basket that would take them to the treetops. He remembered the long journey in utter darkness that would bring them back to the world of light and he ached to see if the village was still as it was in his memories.

Zaalbar edged towards him, sword in hand and it was then that he recognized Bacca's Blade, the symbol for all Wookie chieftains. Mission followed, her blaster point dropping slightly as she grew closer, but her voice was still an order when she said, "Who are you, Spacer, and what are you doing here?"

He ignored Mission and instead turned to Zaalbar, "Chief Zaalbar, that's going to take sometime getting used too. I remember when your father and tribe thought you to be a madclaw. You've come a long way since then and you are even wielding Bacca's Blade."

Zaalbar growled and Mission took another step forward, placing herself between the Wookie and the man, "Not wise to upset a Wookie, Spacer, it might as well be the last thing you ever do." Mission glanced backwards and seeing Zaalbar calm, she ordered, "Now tell me who you are and what you are doing here, Spacer. Please don't make me ask again. I have no wish to kill you."

"Even if you wanted to, I doubt you could kill me, Mission. As well as being your former companion, I was also Revan, Lord of the Sith, and I am here to warn the galaxy of a great new danger."

Mission and Zaalbar gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Exile's POV:

The ship launched out of hyperspace and Exile fell back against her freighter's seat, the wind knocked out of her from the forgotten force of light speed. She breathed in slowly, wincing slightly, and cursed under her breath. Damn. The speed of hyperspace was stronger than she remembered.

After blindly leaving the Unknown Regions, Exile had trusted the Force to guide her where she needed to go, but the fate that ruled over the whole galaxy had brought her to the sector of space where Peragus had once been. She could make out pieces of metal drifting around an asteroid and she closed her eyes as unwanted memories of Malacor V entered her mind. The Mandalorians… the machine that would eventually end the Mandalorian Wars… Kri- no. She stopped herself. Thinking about her former master would leave the taste of the dark side in her mouth and even though she had stayed on the path of the light for many years now, she was not yet strong enough to resist the darkness that consumed the galaxy.

So why had she come back to Peragus? Was she so out of practice with the Force that it had led her to a random time of her life? Or was there something here that she would help her in her quest? Her quest, Exile thought to herself, the quest that she had was blindly following. She had no idea what she was going to do when she found her companions. 'Warn them' was all Revan had said, but he had given no more instruction after that. Warn them about what? The True Sith? And when they thought she was crazy what proof did she have? A year spent in unknown regions tracking them down? That was hardly evidence to support her warning. Then maybe some lingering loyalty in her friends would convince them that she was telling the truth…

A flash of silver caught her eyes. There was a ship heading towards her, it's orange and white body stained with the rust of a thousand fights. Exile smiled. It was the ship of her memories. Revan's ship and then her ship. Now it was whoever claimed it after she had left. It was the Ebon Hawk.

Atton's POV:

"What do you mean the hyper drive has a flaw?" Atton roared at T3-M4, the silver droid backing slightly away as the pilot of the Ebon Hawk aimed a kick at him.

"Drooo…" T3 whimpered, chiming quietly underneath Atton's hostile glare. Behind the droid, another stood, his russet head swerving from Atton to T3 and back again. HK-47 chuckled and when Atton met his glowing red eyes, the assassin droid commented, "Translation: He says that the hyper drive has been sparking for the past hour."

"Thanks I got it," Atton glowered at HK and then looked down at T3 again, anger coloring his cheeks. "Well, don't just sit around here waiting for a personal invitation go fix it and ask Bao-Dur to help you. I don't want you doing anything to this ship unless a Jedi is supervising you, got it?"

"I'll be happy to help him, Atton," Bao-Dur commented from behind the three, making Atton jump. The droids had heard the wooing from his remote so it was no surprise when the Jedi Guardian rounded the corner. "I'm beginning to feel restless. Fixing something is bound to drive that feeling away."

Atton watched as Bao-Dur led T3 in the direction of the hyper drive and HK following him, making sarcastic comments that the remote was taking offense too. Atton shook his head. He never like droids. The remote wasn't so bad since it learned it's manners from Bao-Dur, but T3, HK, and GoTo, the droid given to them by the Nar Shada Exchange member, really enjoyed to chime in on a lot of conversations that didn't include them.

Atton turned and was found face-to-face with Visas. He jumped backwards, surprised, and Visas' crimson lips curved into a smirk at his shocked expression. Atton glared and snarled, annoyed, "Would everyone stop doing that?"

Visas ignored him and murmured, "There is a freighter in this sector. It's showing no signs of hostility, but it's one of the ancient freighters that belonged to the Star Forge. The person inside of it is human and a Jedi, although their thoughts are too complex to read. It's somehow familiar though, but different." Visas paused, "Orders?"

Atton pushed past her and growled, "Don't alert the crew. I'll deal with this ship myself."


End file.
